The Millionth Ticket (and Other Stupid Things)
by CascadeofRaindrops
Summary: At first, it was just a simple task. But never in Roxas' life would he ever believe that the problem would be this absurd. RokuNami with a side of SoKai and (little) AkuRoku. Rated M for mentions of sexual content and slight comedic violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters mentioned here. Ugh, I hate repeating this crap.**

Prologue: What Starts it All

"Boss, what do you need?"

The shadowy figure stayed still on the leather chair, looking through some documents laid out on his metal desk. The figure looked up from the documents only to give his worker a smile.

"Please take a seat, young man. I have something to tell you."

The worker made his way past the men guarding the door and sat down on the chair in front of his boss. Drops of sweat trickled down his forehead as he stared at the dark figure in front of him.

"So, Roxas," the figure said. "I'd like to show you something."

Roxas felt a bit uneasy. He never saw him in person. Never, whatever the occasion may be. He'd hear about him through the hallway, sometimes in the office, but it was nothing much. Rarely anyone saw him. All he thought was that his boss was a drug dealer. Rumor has it that he killed at least seventy percent of his workers because he believed they were all stealing from his drug supply. It was also said that he was actually some thirty guy who sold most of his drugs at a standard high school somewhere in Twilight Town.

"Uh, yeah. Um, go ahead." Roxas stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

His boss handed his nervous worker a rather light folder. Roxas seemed reluctant to take the folder, but his boss started to get impatient. "Well?"

Roxas took it and placed it beside him on the desk. "Is that it, sir?"

"No, you must open it now."

Roxas seemed hesitant at first. Who knew the things that could happen to him if he did? He didn't want to know. Heck, he didn't even want to be here.

Sighing, he placed a steady hand on the folder. Slowly, he opened the flap, which revealed a document with a picture of a teenager.

"It's some teenage girl."

His boss chuckled a bit. "A young adult now. But she's much more than that."

Roxas gave his boss a slightly baffled look. "What do you mean?"

"Read me the document."

Roxas glanced back down at the folder in front of him. "Naminé Orihara. Date of birth: Feburary 2nd, 1995. Age eighteen. First year at Twilight Community College. Japanese American, she's kind of cute -"

"Keep reading." His boss said, a little impatient.

Roxas cleared his throat and went on reading. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, medium height."

"Continue."

"Daughter of Dr. Ayame and Mr. Kano Orihara, a low waged doctor from a poor hospital and a local fisherman that sells fish to merchants in Japan. And that's it."

His boss sighed, snatching the folder from the slightly frightened employee. He would've laughed at how useless and sad his worker was, just like how they all were. But the kid proved to be obedient, seemed obedient, and that was enough for him to choose him.

"Naminé has something I want. It's called the Millionth Ticket from the Big Money, Small Ticket comapny."

Roxas furrowed his brow. "What's that?"

"The Millionth Ticket looks like a lottery ticket. You get a million dollars if you buy the millionth ticket. And Naminé, as you may have caught on, has it."

The Millionth Ticket. If only Roxas had that kind of money, boy, the things he'd do. He wouldn't be here first off.

"Well," his boss sighed, leaning back, "one of my men was going to buy a ticket for me. The two bought it at the same time, and for some reason, it caused a glitch in the computer system that makes the tickets. So she doesn't know if she got it or not."

"But how do you know it had a glitch?" Roxas asked, intrigued by how much his boss knew, but then again, he was a big shot in the underground world. It shouldn't be a surprise to learn he had immense connections.

"I hacked the system the day after to see if the lottery ticket had been sold yet. It reached the 999,999th ticket. So that's how this happened." He paused for a minute. "Why out of all the days it decides to glitch now?" The bigger man slammed his hands against the table, and Roxas almost yelped out pathetically. His boss leaned in forward, a grave expression on his face.

"You will follow this girl's every move and try to steal that ticket. If you disobey my orders, and I'm sure you won't, remember that I am your boss and I have the eligibility to take your job." A dark look shrouds over his eyes, and Roxas freezes on the spot. "And also everything that has any meaning to you. And I mean everything."

Roxas widened his eyes. He needed the money to pay for his mother's surgery. Losing this job would mean nothing to live on, and nothing to pay for his mother to get better. He gulped a thick wad of saliva.

"But what if she threw it out?" Roxas asked.

His boss gave him a wry smile. "Think about it. Would you throw away a ticket that might be worth a million dollars, even if you don't know?"

Roxas couldn't say that he would.

His silence encouraged the boss to keep talking. "She bought it only two days ago. All tickets are worth some money, but not a lot. It takes a week until it's worth something. Then it takes a bit longer to cash it in, because of all the system running they must do."

"I bet most of the tickets are worth a dollar each," Roxas mutters.

"It is. She probably thinks that she lost two dollars worth of a ticket just to get half of it back. But it still means free money."

Roxas thought for a minute. "How old do you need to be buy one?"

His boss refrained from rolling his eyes. "I don't see how any of that is your concern when you're fully well over eighteen. Twenty one now, am I correct?"

Roxas gave him a grin, rubbing the back of neck nervously. "Yes and sorry, Sir. Just asking."

His boss sighed. "It's all right. But you must agree to do what I said."

Roxas sighed. "Whatever you say, boss."

"All right, you may leave and come back early in the morning tomorrow to discuss a bit more."

Roxas nodded. "Alright, Sir."

Roxas got up and started walking, more like power-walking, towards the door.

"Wait."

Roxas stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes, Sir?"

"You can call me Xemnas."

* * *

_I know, I'm writing ANOTHER story. Yeah, yeah, save the comments for the reviews. I now have THREE UNFINISHED STORIES and two still need to be updated. I will update MEIC (Memories Engraved in Ice Cream) but I really wanted to do a dark crime-time fic. This one won't be that long. Maybe twenty-thirty chapters tops? I'm trying a new writing style, maybe if you have noticed. _

_I hope you guys like this. And about my ABC fic, that will also be updated. But I'm focusing more on the main agenda-the stories with only one plot. _

_I bet you all would rather have Roxas as the sexy big boss of some drug dealing company, but I'm not (sometimes) about using the same kind of rude, obnoxious, sexy guy in a story. You have to explore through different characters and combine two personalities to make a great story (look at me, I'm going all hippie shit). _

_This is just a prologue. Nothing big...yet :P So really, I don't need to explain any of this to you guys...yet :P (IMPORTANT-hints will end like that.)_

_Review, Favorite, Like, __**Review, **__thank you._


End file.
